Ask the 7
by AnnabethIsAmazing911
Summary: For this FanFic i need you guys to review with questions. You can ask any characters from Percy Jackson and the Olympians and heroes of Olympus. please don't do any for trials of Apollo as i am currently reading it. You can ask them Anything and they will respond.
1. The bowl of fruit

Ask the 7+

**For this ****FanFic**** I need you to review with questions. You can ask anyone from the Percy Jackson or Heroes of Olympus Series anything you want, and they'll reply. **

**AnnabethIsAmazing****\- Who is the person you hate the most?**

Annabeth: Can the gods here us?

AnnabethIsAmazing: Nope you're all good.

Annabeth: In that case, Hera is 100% my least favorite person in the entire world!

Percy: WRONG, Octavian is the WORST person who has ever, or will ever exist. HE KILLED PERRY!

Jason: Are you still upset about that?

Hazel: Shut up Jason, you know how he feels about Perry!

Frank: Um guys, are we forgetting a certain dirt face named Gaia!

Hazel: Frank's right Gaia is the worst.

Jason: No, you're wrong! The worst person ever is whoever ships me with a brick!

**The seven dissolves into laughter**

Brason: Laugh all you want

Brason: Hey! Who changed my name!

**AnnabethIsAmazing****-To Percy- What is your favorite Disney movie and song?**

Percy: My favorite Disney movie is 100% Brave.

Leo: Really? I thought it would be Finding Nemo.

Percy: No, it's wayyyy to sad. That poor fish.

Annabeth: Did you know that...

Jason: Noooo Annabeth!

Annabeth: The CEO of Disney...

Piper: I love you Annie but be quiet!

Annabeth: thought that...

Leo: Shut Up!

Percy: Don't talk to my girlfriend like that!

Piper: Awww, Percabeth!

Annabeth: Finding Nemo would flop.

Annabeth: Finally, I got to finish.

Percy: What! Why would anyone ever say that, Finding Nemo is my favorite movie ever!

Annabeth: You just said Brave was your favorite movie.

Percy: It is!

Annabeth: Whatever Seaweed Brain.

**AnnabethIsAmazing****: To the seven and Nico- Who is your best friend?**

Nico: Why am I here? *Shadow travels away*

Nico: *Comes right back*

Nico: Come on!

AnnabethIsAmazing: Oh yeah when you're asked a question you can't leave until it's done.

Nico: *Sulks*

Annabeth: My bestie is 100% Piper!

Piper: *They hug* Aww, Thanks Annie! Mine is either you, because well, you're amazing, or Leo because well, I've known him forever,

Leo: Aww, Thanks Pipes.

Piper: Sorry Leo, I'm going to have to go with Annie.

Annabeth: Awww, Thanks Pipes. *They hug again*

Leo: I'm offended.

Jason: Well Percy's mine. I'm yours too, right Percy, right!

Percy: Well, I was going to say Leo.

Leo: Thanks Dude!

Leo: Mine's Pipes, sorry.

Percy: It's fine.

Jason: Really no one!

Everyone: …...

**AnnabethisAmazing****: To the seven- What's your favorite color?**

Percy: BLUE!

Annabeth: Mine's orange, like the camp half-blood shirts.

Percy: BLUE!

Percy: Ban phones because they attract monsters but put the campers in bright orange shirts!

Annabeth: You just said something intelligent for once.

Percy: Always the tone of surprise.

**AnnabethIsAmazing****: To Pomona- If a tomato is a fruit, then is ketchup a smoothie?**

Percy: Who?

Pompona: Me you idiot, the one who threw a bowl of fruit at your head.

Percy: Oh.

Pompona: And to answer your question, I have no idea what you're even talking about.

Annabeth: It's a phycological question.

Percy: Annabeth, no one has any idea what You're talking about.

Athena: That's my daughter.

Other Athena kids: *Sad*

Athena: Whatever *Ignores them*


	2. Nico Love

Ask the 7+

**I do not own any of these characters, if I did, I wouldn't be here doing this.**

**The-Fire-in-heart: To the 7+Nico and will-Why do you think Nico chose Will?**

Percy: How would I know? Since I'm not his type!

Annabeth: Chill Percy, we were already dating when that happened remember?

Percy: Oh yeah, right. I love you Wise Girl.

Annabeth: I love you too seaweed brain.

Percabeth: *Hug*

Piper: Aww!

Jason: Pipes your Aphrodite is showing.

Piper: I can't help it Percabeth is so cute!

Solangelo: Guys can we answer!

The seven: Oh, yeah!

Nico: I chose will because, Will gave me a chance. Percy never stopped to consider me, being straight and all, but Will has liked me for a while. Eventually, I realized I had felt the same about him for a long time as well but had convinced myself I still liked Percy. Percy was like a Greek God to me. Except Will was just the one I needed. Love is love. Feelings change. That's just the way it works.

Will: Aww!

Everyone ever: Awww!

Nico: Egh what is this?

Will: Feelings.

Nico: Well I don't like the, get rid of them!

**Caleo4evah: To Frank and Hazel: Can you describe time?**

Frazel: ?

Annabeth: Well,

Frazel: Our question, Leo, get the duct tape!

Annabeth: Hey!

Percy: NOO! Don't duct tape her! *Starts running after Leo*

Frazel: Now that they're all dealt with.

Frazel: No idea!

***The rest of the 7 stop moving***

The rest of the 7: Wait, what!

Frazel: *starts running*

**Caleo4evah: ****To Annabeth and Percy: What is 0 divided by 0?**

Annabeth: Yay I get to answer I smart question!

Percy: Hey! It's my question too!

Annabeth: Okay Seaweed Brain, what do you think it is?

Percy: Hey Annabeth! What's 0 divided by 0!

Annabeth: Oh, you're my seaweed brain!

Piper: Aww!

Nico: Gettig too emotional, must leave now!

**Caleo4evah: To Leo: Why does a round pizza come in a square box?**

Leo:?

Annabeth: Don't overload his tiny brain!

Leo: Hey, my brain's not tiny!

Leo: Annabeth do you know the answer?

Annabeth: Did you know that pizza's come in square boxes simply because they are cheaper and easier to produce.

Percy: Oh, wise Girl!

**The-Fire-in-heart: To the gods- Who are your OTPs**

Aphrodite: Oh, this is a hard question. I've always loved Percabeth because they're adorable! And I love Solangelo because it's so cute that Nico found someone the literal opposite oh them and they're perfect for each other,

Athena: We get it you like shipping people!

Aphrodite: and Frazel and Jasper

Poseidon: Well, my favourite's Percabeth! Good job son!

Percy: Thanks dad *hugs Annabeth*

Ares: well my favourite's Frazel, you don't disappoint me too much soon.

Frank: Thanks?

Hades: Solangelo

Apollo: Percabeth, they're soooo cute together!

Artemis: For once I agree with my brother, Percabeth, Percy is one of the few decent men out there.

Percabeth: *long hug*

Zeus: Percabeth!

Percabeth: *hug again*

Hecate: Percabeth!

Percabeth: *hug again*

Percabeth: Our arms are getting tired!

All gods ever besides Athena: Athena?

Athena: *defeat* Percabeth.

Percabeth: *kiss*

**AnnabethIsAmazing: That's all for this update, please review with more questions, I'll try to post again sometime next week. P.s Shout out to Caleo4evah for helping me with a question!**


	3. Promposals

Ask the 7+

Caleo4evah: To all main characters- Have you ever wanted to be a superhero?

Percy: Growing up I always wanted to be like Aquaman. I always felt like him, I guess I already kind of am, young me would be very happy.

Annabeth: Did you know that in the comics, Aquaman was raised by dolphins.

Percy: Cool!

Annabeth: I've never really thought about being a superhero, I guess it would be kind of cool.

Jason: I'm already a superhero.

Leo: Why do you say that lightning boy?

Jason: I can already fly like superman, therefore you must all bow before me as I am a superhero.

Annabeth: Can you hear the other side of the world?

Jason: No? *Confused*

Annabeth: Can you shoot lasers out of your eyes?

Jason: No *Realization*

Annabeth: Therefore, you're no better than the rest of us!

YouDon'tKnowMe: To all- If you could have a different godley parent/power what/who would it be?

Jason: Poseidon 100% and powers like Percy!

Zeus: WHAT!

Leo: God proof shield is up!

AnnabethIsAMazing911: Hopefully your shield works.

Leo: Hey, what's that supposed to mean!

AnnabethIsAmazing911: Nothing 😉

Leo: I chose Apollo, and Percy's water powers.

Percy: Oh yeah, that's two for me!

Annabeth: Thank god Apollo isn't here, he'd probably write a haiku about this.

Apollo: Oh yeah, I will!

Annabeth: LEO!

Apollo: Leo cho..

AnnabethIsAmazing911: *Snaps* *Apollo disappears*

Annabeth: Percy who would you chose?

Percy: *Nervous* You first Wise Girl.

Annabeth: uh, are you sure my mom won't hear this.

AnnabethIsAmazing911: No promises.

Annabeth: In that case, I'm not sure who I'd chose I love my mom soo much.

Leo: Fixed it!

Annabeth: In that case, Poseidon all the way!

Annabeth: Percy?

Percy: Uh,

Annabeth: Percy, it's just a question, don't worry.

Percy: Athena *Quiet*

Annabeth: Really?

Percy: I've always wanted to be as smart as you Annie.

Annabeth: Aww Percy.

Percabeth: *Hug*

AnnabethLover123: To Percabeth- When did you realize you liked each other?

Annabeth: I've like him since I met him, I didn't realize I loved him until we were fighting in the laybrinth.

Percy: Aww Annie, that's so sweet!

Percy: For me it was back when I thought you and Luke were a thing, I was jealous and that's when I realized I loved you.

Annaeth: Aww, Seaweed brain, I love you!

Percy: I love you too!

Nico: Get a room you two!

CaleoLove4ever: To Frank- How did you feel when you found Annabeth and Percy sleeping together in the stable on the Argo II?

Annabeth: I thought we agreed to never speak of this.

Percy: WE WERE JUST SLEEPING!

Coch Hedge: Sure cupcakes!

Annabeth: WE WERE!

Frank: Let's just say it was AKWARD!

Percabeth: Why is it awkward we were just sleeping!

Everyone ever: SURE!

Percabeth: Whatever.

The-Fire-In-Heart: To the demigods- what do you think of prom?

Percy: I think it's an amazing time to have fun with the people/person you love.

Annabeth: Aww, Percy that's soo sweet.

Nico: I think it's stupid.

Will: What! *hurt*

Nico: I hate that it's just a time for people to bring the most popular person they can find; you have to dress up very fancy and get judged if you don't. It's just an overall horrible environment.

Will: Aww that's actually, kind of cute.

Nico: Will! I'm not cute! I'm the evil undead person of the camp!

Will: Oh Nico.

Percy: *Controlling water, Spelling out a word*

Annabeth: Percy, what are you doing?

Percy: *The water spells out "Prom?"*

Annabeth: Of course, I'll go to prom with you Percy!

Percabeth: *Kiss*

Jason: Get a room!

The-Fire-In-Heart: To Ares and Athena- What is the difference between war and strategic war?

Ares: DEATH!

Athena: Strategic war is war with a

Ares: WAR!

Athena: plan and a re

Ares: Killing!

Athena: ason, Ares type of

Ares: WAR!

Athena: Yes, is war just for the sake of

Ares: Death! Killing!

Athena: Exactly, furthermore,

Ares: WAR!

Athena: You want war, I will give you the best planned war you have ever seen!

Ares: WAR!

Athena: You'll get your war you sick man!

Ares: War?

The-Fire-In-Heart: To Nico- If you had to choose between a free happy meal every day or cuddles from Will, which would you choose?

Nico: There is only one obvious answer,

Will: *hopeful*

Nico: I hate human contact and I love happy meals,

Will: *starts walking away*

Nico: However, I love Will more, sure I'm not the bests with people but Will is okay with that, he doesn't care, he loves me for me. I would choose Will any day.

Will: Aww Nico, that's soo sweet.

Nico: Don't push it.

The seven: LAUGH

Junebug: To the gods PLEASE IGNORE THIS QUESTION AND DO NOT EXPLODE OR SMITE ANYBODY OR I WILL FIND YOU AND HURT YOU VERY BADLEY! To the 7: If you could replace anyone of the 12 major gods/goddesses with yourself/friend/minor god/goddess and who would it be?

Annabeth: Are you sure they won't hear us?

AnnabethIsAmazing911: 100%

Annabeth: I would definitely replace Hera with Hecate and Zeus with Dione and Ares with Clarisse and Apollo with Will and Dionysus with Chiron.

Percy: Wow a whole new group of people to get us to do their dirty work.

Piper: A agree with Annie.

Jason: Me too.

Leo: Who's Dione

Annabeth: DIONE was the Titan goddess of the oracle of Dodona in Thesprotia. Her name is simply the feminine form of Zeus (Dios).

Leo: I agree with Annie then.

Percy: The only thing I don't agree with Annie on is, Clarisse, I don't think she should have the power to just smite me out of the blue.

Annabeth: Who would you replace her with then Seaweed brain?

Percy: I would say Nike.

Hazel: Yep I agree with Annie

Frank: Me too.

Percy: Come on guys!

Hiiiiiii: To anyone who would like to answer- Do y'all like Unicorns!

PErcy: I like Sea Unicorns!

Annabeth: You mean Narwals

Percy: No sea unicorns!

Annabeth: Oh, the Hippocampus

Tyson: RAINBOW!

Percy: Yeah Rainbow!

Jason: Hey Nico Do you like Unicorns?

Nico: I like black Unicorns.

Nico: And red, and pink, and blue!

Nico: I just like any type of fluffy Unicorn!

Jason: Let's end this now before Nico goes insane!

FantasyShyNerd: To the boys- What's the worst thing you've ever done to your girlfriends?

Percy: When I let the Manticore take her.

Annabeth: Percy, that wasn't your fault.

Percy: Well I'm never going to stop feeling bad about it. What if I had stabbed it instead of you?

Annabeth: Then you would've gone over the cliff and trust me a lot more people would've died if that had happened.

Percy: Aww Annie that's so sweet.

Leo: Dude, you're making us look bad again!

Jason: When I forgot her.

Piper: That wasn't your fault! Hera messed with your brain!

Jason: I know, I still feel bad though.

Piper: well don't!

Jason: I love you pipes.

Piper: I love you too.

Leo: Mine's when I left her.

Calypso: You came back though!

Leo: But what if I could have figured something out where we could have left together.

Calypso: You still came back and that's the main part.

Frank: And you were talking about people making you look bad.

Frank: Mine when I burnt my life log.

Hazel: That just scared me. I thought you were going to die.

Frank: Thankfully I didn't.

Hazel: Thankfully.

FantasyShyNerd: To Aphrodite- what would you do if Frazel, Jasper, Percabeth and Solangelo broke up?

Aphrodite: I don't have to worry about it. Jasper isn't allowed to break up, I would never let my daughter do that. Frazel is too cute together to break up, Percabeth love each other too much and as for Solangelo, good luck finding anyone else as perfect for each other.

Percabeth: We're right here!

Aphrodie: I mean besides you.

Piper: Thanks mom!

FantasyShyNerd : To Leo, Frank, Jason, Piper, Percy, and Hazel- what is the capital of Denmark? DO NOT CALL ANNABETH OR EVEN LET HER ENTER! It's time to show off your smarts!

Annabeth: but,

AnnabethIsAmazing911: I'm sorry I have to do this but, *puts duct tape over her mouth*

Percy: Hey!

AnnabethIsAmazing911: I'm sorry I had to do it. Anyways, on to the question.

Hazel: uhh, Percy?

Percy: uhhh, Jason?

Jason: How should I know, Frank?

Frank: How should I know, I'm Canadian, not Danish.

AnnabethIsAmazing911: Hazel, Piper?

Hazel and Piper: No idea.

AnnabethIsAmazing911: Fine. *Duct tape disappears off Annabeth*

Annabeth: thank the gods.

Annabeth; The capital of Denmark is Copenhagen, founded in the 10th century as a Viking fishing village, Copenhagen is the capital and most populous city of Denmark.

Percy: Wow!

Annabeth: Thank you Percy.

FantasyShyNerd: To Athena- what would you do if Percy asked for your blessing to marry Annabeth?

Percabeth: Yeah, what would you do?

Athena: *sweating*

All gods and goddesses ever: *death glare*

Athena: Uhh

All gods and titans and monsters: *death glare*

Athena: *sweating*

All gods, titans, monsters, and demigods: *death glare*

Athena: What!

All gods, titans, monsters, demigods, creatures, and mortals ever: *death glare*

Athena: Fine! If Percy asked to marry Annabeth, I would say...

Everyone who has ever existed: *stare intently*

Athena: Yes,

Everyone: Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!

Athena: ONLY because there was one night, well three technically, he stayed up for three days straight studying, just so he could be in the same class as Annabeth. That's when I realized he wasn't actually as bad as I thought.

Annabeth: Aww thanks mom!

Annabeth: That was a sentence I ever thought I'd say.

Athena: Don't make me change my answer!

Didi: I'm a child of Hecate, I was wondering if my mom scares you?

Percy: A little bit,

Hazel: Why, she's actually very nice.

Percy: She just seems overly powerful

Piper: She scares me a little bit too.

Jason: Me too.

Frank: Me three.

Leo: Same here!

Annabeth: I think it's silly that you're scared of her, the only person that's had to do anything for her loves her, I think she's awesome.

Hazel: Thank you Annabeth!


	4. Frank the Unicorn

Ask the 7+

**The-Fire-In-Heart: To Annabeth-Were you aware of the fact that Rachel kissed Percy before he went on the mission with Charlie?**

Annabeth: No, I didn't know before his quest, because it happened right before he left, but I am aware.

Percy: Wow Wise Girl, I didn't expect you to be this calm.

Annabeth: Why wouldn't I be calm, she's the oracle, she can't kiss you and you can't kiss her, right! Please tell me I'm right!

Percy: Yes, besides even if I could I wouldn't, I have you remember.

Annabeth: Aww Percy, that's so sweet.

Percy: I love you Wise Girl.

Annabeth: I love you too seaweed Brain.

**The-Fire-In-Heart: To Leo and Percy- Did you know that Fire trucks are actually Water trucks?**

Percy: Take that LEO!

Leo: WHAT!

Percy: MY Water trucks put out your fires!

Leo: *questioning everything*

Percy: Oh yeah! *Dancing*

Annabeth: Come on Seaweed brain. *dragging him away*

Percy: *still dancing*

Leo: *curled up in a ball crying*

Piper: Okay?

**The-Fire-In-heart: To the gods- Do you remember Calypso?**

Zeus: Who?

Leo: Oh, you know the girl you banished and then promptly forgot about, the amazing girl whose heart you forced to break anytime anyone ended up on her island, the amazing girl that I had to save because you are too horrible to do so, the girl I love and would never leave, the girl who was forced to live in solitude until someone came every hundred years and broke her heart!

Zeus: Nope not ringing a bell.

Athena: Zeus, Atlases daughter.

Zeus: What do you mean you saved her!

Leo: You banished her for being the daughter of a titan!

Zeus: Exactly!

Leo: You are all sons and daughters of Titans!

Zeus: But we're gods now!

Leo: Because you made yourselves!

Zeus: We beat the titans!

Leo: And she would've to if her father hadn't forced her to stay with him!

Hera: He does have a point Zeus.

Zeus: Don't argue with me!

Hera: I can do whatever I please thank you very much!

**Scribbles: To Leo: Without using technical terms, how does Festus work?**

Leo: well first of all, Festus is an automaton dragon created by the old Hephaestus cabin. With the blessing of their father, they made him a long time ago to defend Camp Half-Blood, but Festus went haywire after Beckendorf's death as Beckendorf was Festus's caretaker. Back before I was creating the Argo II, I found him. Amazingly enough I was able to replace the *&%$^

Leo: HEY!

Leo: I replaced the #*%$

Leo: Come on!

Leo: The board that controls him and moved the wires around and oiled him and put all the pieces together and now he works again.

Annabeth: Wow, you really couldn't use any technical terms at all.

Leo: I know, it's really annoying!

**Scribbles: To Percy- What would you do if blue food no longer existed?**

Percy: NO BLUE FOOD!

Percy: *running in circles* It's a global catastrophe! What are we going to do? The world can't survive without blue food!

Annabeth: Don't worry Percy.

Percy: WHAT DO YOU MEAN DON'T WORRY! I have to worry! There's NO BLUE FOOD!

Annabeth: It's just a question, there's still plenty of blue food.

Percy: It's just a question?

Annabeth: Yes, just a question.

Percy: Who would ever ask a question like that? A question that could send the world into a state of panic. WHO!

Annabeth: Percy, calm down.

Percy: CALM DOWN! I can't calm down someone is trying to get rid of blue food!

Annabeth: I give up.

**Scribbles: To Frank- Is it possible for you to turn into something like a unicorn of fairy?**

Frank: I don't know I've never thought to try.

Percy: TRY! TRY! Try to turn into a big bright pink fluffy unicorn!

Frank: I'm not sure this is such a good idea.

Leo: DO IT!

Frank: Fine. *goes off into a corner*

Percy: I really hope he can do it.

Leo: Me too.

Frank: *distant grunting sounds*

Percy: COME ON FRANK!

Leo: YOU GOT THIS DUDE!

Annabeth, Hazel and Piper: What is going on here?

Percy: Frank's trying to turn into a Unicorn!

Hazel: Where is Frank then?

Percy: *Points to the corner* over there.

Piper: I don't see him.

The boys turn around: *See a unicorn* OH MY GODS! Frank you did it!

Frank: *Sneaks up behind the girls* oh my gods they're gullible.

Annabeth: Wait what!

Hazel: How?

Piper: What is going on, aren't you over there?

Frank: That's a stuffy, I can't turn into a unicorn, trust me I've tried.

Percy: *From in the corner* Annabeth! Why isn't frank talking!

Annabeth: Maybe that isn't frank?

Leo: It's obviously Frank, maybe unicorns just can't talk?

Frank: *Sneaks up behind them* BOO!

Leo and Percy: AHHHHHH!

Frank: I got you both! I am the ultimate champion!

The girls: Boys.

**Scribbles: To the gods- What was your reaction to Percy sending Medusas head to you guys?**

Poseidon: I was very proud of his nerve.

Zeus: Wait! That was him!

Poseidon: Yes, Zeus I've told you this.

Athena: I've hated that kid, and that just made me hate him more.

Poseidon: You hate all my children!

Athena: He's your only demigod!

Poseidon: exactly, therefore you hate them all!

Athena: Poseidon, I'm amazed once again by your sheer stupidity.

Poseidon: I'm glad I have entertained you.

Athena: That's not what I said!

Poseidon: it certainly sounded like it!

Athena: You are so stupid!

**FantasyShyNerd: To Piper- how would you react if someone said Percabeth was better off with someone else?**

Piper: Impossible, there is no better match that has ever or will ever exist!

Percy: I'm glad you agree Pipes.

Annabeth: I agree, there is no one better for me than my Seaweed Brain.

Piper: See, you guys are so cute together!

Percabeth: Agreed.

Piper: See you even speak at the same time.

Percabeth: Oh Piper.

Piper: No better match in the world then Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase.

Percy: Pipes.

Annabeth: Piper, you're too sweet. I think Aphrodite might just suit you.

Piper: You take that back!

Annabeth: Never!

**FantasyShyNerd: To Annabeth- Who (besides Percy) is the stupidest boy you've met?**

Ananbeth: Oh, there's so many to choose from.

Annabeth: There's Jason.

Jason: Come on Annie, you know I can't be the stupidest!

Annabeth: We'll see about that.

Annabeth: There's the Stoll Brothers.

Stolls: True.

Annabeth: There's Leo.

Leo: I'm smarter than I seem!

Annabeth: Sure, repair boy.

Leo: Hey!

Annabeth: Oh, I have a good idea!

Piper: What is it?

Annabeth: I'll give you a list of questions and facts and whoever gets the most wrong loses!

Stolls, Jason, and Leo: Sure.

Annabeth: What is the fear of being tickled by feathers called?

Stolls: Uh?

Jason: No idea.

Leo:?

Annabeth: Pteronophobia

Annabeth: Next question, what is a flock of crows called.

Stolls: A black cloud?

Annabeth: No!

Jason: A flock?

Annabeth: Nope!

Leo: A murder!

Annabeth: Wow Leo I didn't expect you to get any of these.

Leo: I told you, I'm smarter than I look.

Annabeth: What is a baby spider called?

Leo: Egg?

Annabeth: After it's hatched.

Leo: No idea.

Stolls: Spider baby?

Annabeth: Nope.

Jason: A Spiderling!

Annabeth: Is that I guess?

Jason: Yep!

Annabeth: Well good guess, you're correct.

Annabeth: Last question, how long does the average person spend asleep in their lifetime?

Stolls: 20 years?

Ananbeth: Not quite.

Jason: 30 years?

Annabeth: Nope. Leo?

Leo: 25 years?

Annabeth: Soo close, 23 years.

Annabeth: I guess that concludes that the stolls are the stupidest boys I have ever met.

Stolls: Yeah!

**FantasyShyNerd: To Athena and Annabeth- if you could force everyone to read ONE book, what would it be?**

Annabeth: Oh, there are so many options.

Athena: One book?

AnnabethisAmazing911: Yep, only one.

Athena: Damn.

Annabeth: There's To Kill A Mockingbird, The Diary Of Anne Frank, Harry Potter, Charlottes Web, The Hobbit, Little Women,

Percy: This could go on a while.

Athena: Hush, the smart people are talking.

Annabeth: Gone with the wind, the book thief, the hunger games, the help, the lord of the flies, Anything by Shakespeare, the secret garden, the velveteen rabbit, the giver, the color purple, outlander.

Athena: You are 100% my daughter.

Percy: They said ONE book.

Athena: Hush child.

Percy: I'm just saying.

Annabeth: Sherlock Holmes, les Misérables, the princess bride, the chronicles of Narnia, Red queen,

Athena: Percy does have a point you've listed 22 already and it's been a minute.

Percy: Did you just say I was correct about something?

Athena: That's not what I said at all.

Percy: That's what I sounded like.

Athena: Annabeth, tell Percy that's not what I said.

Annabeth: It is what it sounded like mom.

Athena: Ughh!

**Hiiiiii: To the 7- what would you do if Harry Potter showed up at camp half-blood?**

Leo: Who's that?

Annabeth: Honestly, what are you guys stupid?

Percy: Obviously.

Annabeth: Have none of you ever read anything ever?

Jason: Why would I waste my time doing that?

Annabeth: *gasp*

Piper: Jason! You know how she feels about reading!

Annabeth: Harry Potter is only the most powerful wizard in the world ever, besides his best friend Hermione.

Hazel: I've always thought you were kind of like Hermione.

Annabeth: Really! Wait, you've read Harry Potter?

Hazel: Of course, since I was alone most of the time at Camp Jupiter, I got a lot of time to read.

Annabeth: Who do you like more, Harry or Ron?

Hazel: Definitely Ron.

Annabeth: Really, I've always liked Harry more.

Hazel: Well, he is kind of like Percy.

Percy: Aww Wise Girl, I love you.

Annabeth: I love you too.


	5. Family dinner

Ask the 7+

**I'm thinking about creating another story while continuing to do this one, any ideas, if so, comment please! **

**The-Fire-In-Heart: To Jason- Were you surprised to see Octavian still alive? Were you expecting Reyna to have poisoned him by now?**

Jason: Definitely, sure Reyna probably wouldn't necessarily be allowed to do that. But, then again Reyna isn't exactly one to play by the rules.

Reyna: What's that supposed to mean?

Jason: Nothing, I just expected you to have strangled Octavian.

Annabeth: Then it obviously doesn't mean nothing.

Reyna: Thank you Annabeth. *high fives Annabeth*

Reyna: As for you, you know when it comes to killing people, I totally would have strangled him but, I'm sadly not allowed to do that, and it'd be very obvious if I did that.

Annabeth: Honesty Jason, did you not put any thought into this at all? * high fives Reyna*

Jason: ugh?

Reyna: Nothing to respond?

Annabeth: Anything?

Jason: Nothing.

Reyna and Annabeth: *high five*

**The-Fire-In-Heart: To all the boys- What is the most annoying thing about your girlfriends? (Percy and Jason be careful your girlfriends are dangerous)**

Hazel and Calypso: Excuse me!

The-Fire-In-Heart: I'm going to go now! *Runs away*

Girls: SO, boys?

Jason: Ugh.

Piper: Jason?

Jason: That you have so much power over other people with your charm speak?

Piper: Jason, you know I'd never use it against you guys.

Percy; Well, you did use it against us when me and Jason were fighting.

Annabeth: Percy! Stay out of it. You were about to kill him.

Percy: See Jason, I was going to win!

Piper: You were so not going to beat Jason.

Annabeth: So, Percy?

Percy: You're on Jason!

Annabeth: Percy!

Percy: Probably, how much smarter than me. I feel kind of stupid

Annabeth: Oh Percy, I'm s child of Athena, I have to be smart, you are stupid seaweed brain, but I hope you never feel that way because of me. I love you Seaweed Brain.

Percy: I love you too Wise Girl. So, Leo?

Leo: Um, that she originally hated me.

Calypso: But then you started fixing my stuff.

Leo: Frank, it's just you.

Frank: Uh, there's not really anything, Hazel is perfect for me.

Hazel: Aww, Frank that's so sweet.

Piper: She's right that's adorable.

**The-Fire-In-Heart: To Frank- What is the best thing about Leo?**

Leo: I don't know how you'll chose there are so many amazing things about me.

Annabeth: How will you ever chose. *sarcastic*

Leo: I can understand sarcasm you know.

Annabeth: Good job Leo.

Leo: Thank you.

Annabeth: *laughs*

Leo: What are you laughing at?

Annabeth: Something Percy did earlier.

Leo: That's believable.

Leo: So, Frank?

Frank: Well Leo is very,

Leo: Yes?

Frank: Leo is very creative, and good with tools.

Leo: Yes! I got 2 things suckers!

Annabeth: *rolls eyes*

**FantasyShyNerd****: To Frank- Can you tell us three facts about Canada? (Annabeth, No answering!)**

Frank: Easily, I love being Canadian.

Annabeth: But, I...

AnnabethIsAmazing911: Annabeth, I'm sorry but... *Annabeth and Percy disappear*

Piper: Why'd you send Percy with her?

AnnabethIsAmazing911: Because I know that he'd have a fit if I did anything to her.

Piper: That's so cute!

Frank: Anyways, Fact number 1, New Brunswick is the only fully bilingual province.

Leo: What does bilingual mean?

Frank: It means a person that, we need Annabeth.

AnnabethIsAmazing911: Okay! *Annabeth reappears*

Leo: What does bilingual mean?

Annabeth: Bilingual; A person fluent in two or more languages.

AnnabethisAmazing911: Perfect! *Annabeth disappears again*

Frank: Number two, Superman was Co-created by a Canadian and an American.

Jason: Cool! I love superman!

Frank: Number three, Canada is the 2nd largest country in the world, and the highest tides in the world occur in the bay of Fundy.

Hazel: That's two facts.

Frank: So, I only have one left?

Piper: Yep.

Frank: Last one, okay, one tenth of the world's forests are in Canada.

Leo: That's a lot of forest.

Frank: It sure is.

Piper: Can Percy and Annabeth come back now?

AnnabethIsAmazing911: Sure. *Percy and Annabeth reappear*

Percy: Hey! We were in the middle of, *Notices everyone there* Hey guys!

Annabeth: Boys.

**FantasyShyNerd****: To ALL the girls at both camps- What do you hate most about boys?**

Reyna: Can we base it on one boy and just not say who it is?

AnnabethIsAmazing911: Sure!

Reyna: Okay, girls? *they all start whispering*

Percy: I bet I know who they're going to choose.

Jason: I think we all do.

Annabeth: Okay, this is a long list.

Clarisse: First, he tried to destroy camp half-blood.

Katie: He tried to kill Reyna.

Reyna: He almost got everyone at Camp Jupiter killed.

Annabeth: he emotionally traumatized Percy.

Piper: He tried to kill everyone.

Hazel: So overall, he ruined Percy's emotional well-being and tried to kill everyone.

Percy: WHO DO WE HATE?

Everyone: Octavian!

Octavian: The greeks!

Reyna: *death glare*

Octavian: *defeated* Octavian.

**FantasyShyNerd****: To ALL the Olympian goddesses and ALL the demigod girls- What are the things you take pride in as women?**

Hazel: My creativity.

Drew: My face.

Annabeth: My brain.

Hera: My determination.

Aphrodite: My beauty.

Hestia: My gentle nature.

Athena: My intelligence.

Piper: My courage.

Reyna: My independence.

Clarisse: My strength.

Annabeth: That no amount of oppression can stop us.

Reyna: That when denied opportunities, we make our own

Piper; And that we are incapable of being silenced.

Percy: I love my girlfriend!

Hiiiii: To Poseidon and Percy- Who would win in a surfing competition?

Percy: Totally Dad, he's had hundreds of years more practice than me.

Poseidon: I'm not so sure about that son it's been years since I've come up and practiced. There's been so much going on.

Percy: Well, it's been a while since I've been surfing too, being a demigod isn't exactly relaxing, I'm sure you know that.

Annabeth: Percy! Don't lie to your father you went surfing last weekend!

Percy: Annabeth! We agreed not to tell him that!

Poseidon: It's fine son, I actually went surfing yesterday.

Percy: Dad!

Hiiiiii: To Zeus, Thalia and Jason- Family dinner? Will all three of you ever get together?

Thalia: Me and Jason used to, before HERA came and messed it up.

Jason: We should do that sometime Thalia, I was so young when we did that.

Thalia: Maybe next time the hunters come to camp.

Zeus: AHEM. Are you guys forgetting part of this family?

Jason: Nope I don't think so.

Zeus: I could vaporize you right now.

Thalia: You already turned me into a tree, don't hurt him.

Jason: You aren't even my dad, Jupiter is.

Zeus: I don't care, I wouldn't be able to come anyways.

Hiiiii: To Hecate- Is Minerva McGonagall your daughter? Are any other witches and wizards your children?

Hecate: Minerva, Is one of my most talented children. Not all witches and wizards are my children, but sometimes there are a few, I don't have a lot of kids but all of them, to my knowledge, are witches and wizards.

Annabeth: Cool, I've always wanted to go to Hogwarts!

Hecate: Sorry my dear, I can't do anything for that.

Annabeth: that's okay.

Hecate: I really am sorry.

Percy: I want to learn magic!

Leo: Me too!

Hecate: I guess I could allow you to go on a tour, only for an hour or two but you would get to see Hogwarts and meet a few students.

Annabeth: Cool!

AnnabethIsAmazing911: Have fun! *Annabeth, Jason, and Leo disappear*

Jason: So, what do we do now?

Hazel: No idea.


End file.
